


Christmas battle shopping.

by MrsdeLancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsdeLancier/pseuds/MrsdeLancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Bucky for a shopping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas battle shopping.

‘Come on, Steve! The streets will be so packed if we don’t go now!’ James Barnes, better known as Bucky, stood at the bottom of the stairs. This was to be his first christmas in semi-normal conditions.  
Steve had decided it would be a great idea to celebrate this with his friends, so that Bucky could maybe get used to social events again. It was going to be a small party, with some close friends and loads of great food.   
‘Steve!’ He yelled, ‘Come ON, I want this over with!’   
‘Coming!’   
Steve came hurrying down the stairs, wearing his civilian garb. He handed Bucky gloves and a list. The former assassin took the gloves without a word, but frowned when he read the list.  
‘Really? cookies?’ He asked.  
‘Yeah, you know, for dessert.’ Steve answered.  
‘Twelve packets though?’   
‘..a LOT of dessert.’   
The two men stepped out. The streets were indeed jam packed with cars and people. There were festive decorations everywhere, with what seemed to be an elf or a Santa on every street corner. Bucky, not really the type for Christmas cheer anymore, was almost appalled at all the happy lights and, dear god, carolers, singing in perfect harmony about peace, love and understanding.   
He turned up the collar of his coat, willing the world to stop existing, or at the very least stop behaving so ridiculous.

Steve seemed unfazed. He greeted the Santa’s and the elves, stood listening to the corny songs for ages, gave his small change to beggars and so on. It annoyed Bucky to no end that they weren’t making much progress.  
He was getting twitchy, one could tell by looking at his eyes. His gaze darted from one shop window to the next, never lingering, never really seeing what was on display.  
On top of everything else, the cold was not doing that metal arm of his any favors. The skin at the edges itched like mad, stretching his already volatile nerves to the max.  
Bucky was not a happy man. Steve however, enjoyed himself immensely.  
‘Come on, Bucky!’ He said. ‘Just like old times!’   
‘Can we please get the damn groceries and go home?’ Bucky pleaded.  
Steve saw that his oldest friend was not in a happy place.   
He put an arm around the other man’s shoulder, with a warm smile.  
‘ Sure Buck, the store is just over here..’ 

If possible, being inside the supermarket was even worse. The music was loud, the people were all preoccupied with their own shopping, and the mood was almost .. competitive. Bucky watched as women with a feral look in their eyes snatched up packets of meat right in front of over women, or that glared so intimidating at others who then quickly backed off.  
It seemed to be more of a battlefield than a supermarket.  
‘..Bucky? You there?’ Steve waved a hand in front of his friends eyes.  
‘Sorry, did you ask me something?’   
‘Could you get the cookies, They are in aisle four. We need twelve packets.’   
‘Right.. Cookies, I’m on it.’ Bucky said.

Steve watched as his friend stomped off to find the cookies. Bucky looked so forlorn and out of place that Steve almost regretted bringing him on this shopping errand.   
But the best way to get back into daily life was to go shopping, wasn’t it? Maybe doing it around christmas time wasn’t the brightest of idea’s though.

Bucky was at a loss. The entire aisle was made up out of cookies. All sorts of cookies, too many to list. Also, the aisle was full of children, screaming children, pelting each other with yet more cookies. They were dead accurate too, Bucky saw one boy take aim, raise arm and toss a wrapped projectile right on the nose a similar boy. Said boy burst into tears, screaming his head off until one of the feral-looking women came to interfere.  
The former assassin shook himself and went to collect his cookies from the shelves. There was not a lot of them left.  
‘Steve is not going to be happy..’ He muttered as he picked different types of boxes and put them into his basket, he counted out twelve boxes.  
Around him, a new cookie related battle commenced.Two rivalling bands of children had taken up position on either side of the aisle and were making ready to begin a turf war right then and there.  
Bucky ducked just in time as a packet of macarons came spinning his way.  
Another came right after, but this time he was ready for it. He caught it, they were belgian waffles, he put them in the basket and then said ‘Thank you.. I was looking for those..’ to a stunned girl with pigtails and ribbons.  
With a look of sheer panic, the girl gave him a nod, turned round and all but ran from the aisle.

When Bucky found Steve, he was in a thoughtful mood.  
‘Did you get the cookies?’   
Bucky handed him his basket, filled with a lot of different cookies. Steve smiled. ‘Nice! you found the waffles!’   
‘Yes.. well, no, they found me.’ He told Steve about the cookie war in the aisle. His friend smiled.  
‘Really, they were throwing them?’   
‘Steve it was a mess! You should have been there, I barely escaped with my life.’ Bucky said earnestly. ‘Some of those kids have a wicked throw, lethal even!’   
‘I believe you..’   
‘Can we go now?’ He begged.  
‘Yes Bucky, we can, I have everything we need.’ Steve said reassuringly.  
His old friend let out a relieved sigh.  
Maybe, just maybe, he would get the hang of this shopping thing. Next time he’d be prepared. No cookie-hurling child would ever get the best of him. He smiled, maybe this christmas party wouldn’t be so bad after all..

the end.


End file.
